


So long and Goodnight

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Female Harry Maguire, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: (Title taken from Helena (So Long and Goodnight) by My Chemical Romance) Harriett 'Harry' Maguire wasn't sure if she was worth the amount of money Manchester United paid for her release from Leicester City to join them, but then during pre-season, she's made captain of the team in place of David de Gea and settled an issue with Victor Lindelof.But when Harry suffers a heartbreak during pre-season training, learning her boyfriend has been cheating on her, it's Victor who heals her broken heart...
Relationships: Victor Lindelöf/Harry Maguire





	So long and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love to hate you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788988) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



"Come on, Haz. Just come down" Harry folded her arms across her chest and looked at her England teammates "guys, I'm gonna call Jake and then I'll meet you downstairs. Hopefully Lindelof leaves me alone" Harry and Victor hadn't seen eye-to-eye when she moved from Leicester City to United and had been at each others throats since she had been made captain over David by Ole, Harry protesting to him she wasn't experienced enough to be Captain, and it had gotten worse when Ole roomed the two together. But he had asked her why she was crying one night when he woke and saw her reading the farewell letter Leicester City had written to her and sent her their newest shirt with her number and name on the back, she had simply passed him the letter and he'd slowly realised he was judging Harry a little too harshly. Harry was wearing the Leicester shirt the boys had given her when Victor barely looked up as she walked in "calling your man?" Harry nodded "yeah" as she pulled her laptop out and tried to Skype Jake, but was suspicious on why he took so long to answer the call "that's odd, he always answers straight away" " **hey babe, I just woke** **up** " Harry looked unconvinced "Jake, I'm only an hour ahead in Spain and it's three in the afternoon here" Jake looked a little uneasy "who's that in bed with you? You've been cheating on me behind my back?!" Victor looked up sharply at the tone Harry was using. He'd never heard her almost screaming in anger at someone, even when they lost a game Harry was calm and collected telling the boys she was proud that they had did the best they could, but this was a young woman who had just had her heart broken by someone she loved and trusted "get your things and your bloody slut and get out. I don't want to see you when I get back!" She shouted at Jake.

Slamming her laptop closed and shoving it off her legs, she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, her dark brown hair falling over her face as her shoulders heaved with her sobs, Harry felt a dip on her bed and a pair of arms around her shoulders, she looked up and saw Victor clearly concerned for her "he is not worth your tears" Harry wiped her eyes "I've been with Jake for three years and he's been screwing around behind my back the whole time. Guess he never loved me like I loved him" Harry was still crying as Victor tried to comfort the heartbroken defender, but his instincts were howling in him to claim his mate. Harry knew about Jesse and Marcus being werewolves as well as the other English boys, but that was it with the United players for what Harry knew. Victor restrained himself as much as he was able to, but his instincts had been on fire since Harry moved from Leicester to Manchester, since the moment he met her properly in Carrington for her first day at United, she had mostly hung around Luke, Jesse, Marcus, Phil, Lee and the rest of the English players. She was too shy with the rest of the squad unless it was a match day when she was Captain Maguire and took no shit from any of the boys. Aaron came up and saw the crying defender, but knew their pack alpha had control of the situation. Harry had no idea for three years she had been dating a vampire who fed from her while she was fast asleep in bed at night.

* * *

A few days later, Harry was cheering up a little, but was still heartbroken about her three-year-long relationship ending. Marcus had called Jordan Henderson, the Liverpool Captain and Harry's England vice-captain, about the situation and Jordan had sent Milner after Jake in revenge for breaking Harry's fragile heart. Victor growled in appreciation as Juan reported one night in a pack meeting "Victor, she has to know soon" Ole warned him "I..." "He doesn't know how to tell her he's a fucking wolf and she knows about Jess, Luke, Lee and the English lads" Marcus piped up "but how to tell her she is my soulmate?" "How about just telling me to my face?" The Swede turned and saw Harry in an oversized Leicester shirt and leggings with a **My Chemical Romance** zip-up hoodie thrown over her shirt "um..." Harry shook her head "boys, I know about my England teammates. Why didn't you tell me the truth? I know what's going on with the mess they call Liverpool F.C." She said, rolling her eyes whenever she thought about the supernatural mess that was Liverpool. A werewolf in charge of vampires, wolves, a Selkie prince, a clairvoyant, a telepath and a handful of humans was more than an issue to handle, Harry didn't know how Klopp and Hendo handled them all at once, especially Trent's telepathy and it often got him into serious trouble with Harry as well when they faced United and he decided to mess with their skipper's head. Last time, she'd dragged him with Hendo into the dressing room and kicked off badly with him.

"You do realise Hendo sent Millie after Jake" Harry's face softened into a smirk "serves him right if the psychopath gets him" James Milner's psychopathy was a recurring issue in the Premier League and many players tried to avoid the Liverpool vice-captain when he was off his medication "how long ago?" "James' been off his meds for about a day" Paul said, making Harry wince "I hope they can control him later" Fred winced "Fred, it's _Liverpool_. Of course they can control their resident psychopath. If not, just threaten him with getting Kun" Jesse said "remember the last time he snapped suddenly and it was International?" None of the English players liked to remember that and it was after the disastrous Euros defeat to Iceland when Hodgson had a go at the team and James just snapped, causing Harty to lock him in a headlock and have Harry call Brendan to sort out his midfielder. When Victor came back into their room later on after Harry had left them, Harry was on her laptop with her headphones on quite loudly and Victor wondered _how_ she wasn't deaf from how loud her music taste was and how loud volume wise she had it, she looked up and pulled them off her ears "how in the world are you not deaf yet?" Green Day's _American Idiot_ was playing and Harry shrugged "no clue, it's just how I am" her Skype was going off and it was Jake trying to call her "been ignoring his texts, calls, emails and his Skype calls. I just don't want him in my life" Harry shook her head "Harry, you do realise he was not as human as he led you to believe" Harry looked at him with wide alarmed eyes.

"Harry, he was a vampire. He fed from you whenever you were asleep" Harry's hand flew to her neck "but wouldn't I feel it if he sunk his fangs in me?" Victor shook his head as he hugged her to his chest "he numbed the pain and took your memory of him feeding from you, Harry" Harry broke down crying again "I can't believe I was so stupid" she sobbed into Victor's chest as he pulled the young captain into a loving hug, the spiritual connection he felt with Harry the moment they met had made him afraid of being let down again in his heart. But how could he stop himself, he was falling in love with his captain and a teammate when she had just suffered the most gut-wrenching breakup in her life? "You know something, don't you?" She said, wiping her eyes and looking at the Swede "I do, the fact you are my soulmate" Victor admitted, coming clean that the other half of his soul was the girl currently crying in his arms "wondered why you hated me at the time, it's 'cause I was dating Jake, wasn't it?" Victor nodded and gently kissed her, Harry's eyes flying wide in surprise, but letting the wolf take the lead. She slept beside Victor that night, knowing for the first time in her life she was safe with a man instead of a bloodsucking monster that fed on her while she was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to ciggarettesandalcohol for the inspiration to this fic. I might have kept the Lindelof/Maguire pairing the same, but I always go for a genderbend version of a character and I bend a lot of fantasy and supernatural elements into my fics. So I hope you guys leave kudos and enjoy this**


End file.
